


Leaked Bran Chapter From The Winds Of Winter

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Vague Symbolism, Weirwood, Worryingly Vague Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this from a source I'm not allowed to reveal for his own safety but I can assure you he's very credible (he works with D&D). Feel free to take this and analyze as you wish :) Have fun! (Please don't report and get this taken down!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaked Bran Chapter From The Winds Of Winter

Bran sat. Today was day number five hundred fifty six. A branch was growing out of his eye, but it was okay. He'd been watching the same root grow for the past month now. It was very entertaining. He briefly wondered what was happening with his sisters, and then immediately forget he ever had a family. Oops.

Occasionally he would have a plot-related hallucination brought on by starvation, but they made no sense to him whatsoever and only offered vague symbolism that would only make sense after the goddamn event actually happened in the rest of the book.

He tried to reflect on how meaningless his life had become, but realized that the weirwood had long since burrowed through his brain.

**Oops.**

**Author's Note:**

> (After this, it's the same thing copy and pasted for the next of his fifteen fucking chapters in TWOW. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks!)


End file.
